


Til the end

by Livelaugh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Derek Loves Stiles, Loss, Stiles Loves Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelaugh/pseuds/Livelaugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is broken and Stiles is there for him til the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Til the end

He kisses him like a question, the question of _can I have this? Have you?_ The only way for him to answer was kissing him desperate his fingers digging into flesh clinging on. He moved away for a second breathing in through his mouth shaky his eyes locking into blue green ones and crashed his mouth with his once more. He can’t stop kissing him tasting him he releases his fingers and hugs him close instead pulling him forward as he drops his weight back he locks a leg around Derek’s ankle. He traps him on top of him, Derek kisses him deep and achingly good his body start too tremble and Stiles feels wetness fall on his cheek. He breaks the kiss and presses his forehead against Derek’s that breathes shaky out trying to control himself. He kisses him softly on the lips its short its brief but it gives the comfort, _its okay_.

 

Derek breaks in his embrace burring in his neck breaking down, Stiles hold on refusing to let go kissing desperate the side of Derek’s face. Derek drops on top of him defeated and exhausted Stiles stays strong for him until he stirs hours later. ”Stay?” his voice husky and shaky.

 

”Till the end.” He breathes as a reply. 

 

They lay in silence both ignoring the door opening the sound of footsteps Stiles clings on refusing to let go, Derek hugs him tightly his face deep buried in his neck his stubble scraping his skin but he doesn’t care of that Derek is a human furnace his body is getting damp with sweat his cloths glued to his skin. ”It is time Derek.” The voice cold Stiles refuses to let go when Derek is ripped off him Stiles cries out a loud no, he falls onto the ground they take him forcing him on his knees his head yanked back brutally. Kali’s red eyes glow at him in a smirk.

 

”Should I kill him or you?” she asks Derek that on the floor a strong foot on his neck pinning him down. He’s fighting trying with his last strength. Everyone is dead everything is lost, Stiles feels calm he looks at Kali smirks and says without fear.

 

”You.” Her lips widen at that her claw extracting out her hand raised to kill him when there’s a roar.

 

”Kali!” Stiles barely dare to look at the alpha he looks hideous he grits his teeth.

 

”One day. You will fall it might not be today. But it will happen.” Stiles says securely ignoring the mans laughter that grips his face.

 

”You are very brave human I give you that. But not smart enough. I am a god!” Stiles laugh at that almost hysterically, he growls at him. He feels no fear just the cold from the ground his eyes locks with Derek’s and manages a soft smile.

 

”See you soon.” It sounds like, _I love you_. Derek roars in heart ache as Deucalion rips Stiles head off his fist slam against the concrete tears falling, Deucalion turns to him raises his eyebrows surprised.

 

”He was your mate… shame.” He grips him sits him up ”last chance Derek, join us or die.” 

 

”Fuck you!” Deucalion shakes his head disappointed.

 

”Send your mother my regards.” With that he slits the last Hale down, the blood pours on the cold ground, Kali looks around the almost empty loft her eyes locks on a photograph she lifts it her head tilt to the side she recognize them all, some she had killed herself. Their laughing in the picture all of them, her eyes goes to the fallen alpha that is looking at Stiles his lips are almost curled to a smile. She feels a burn a longing in her heart she quickly throws it away, it lands on the blood of Stiles and Derek she closes the door behind her never looking back.   


End file.
